Beast gender switcher
by sanyfia
Summary: On a karaoke night, a new villain showed up and created Beast girl out of Beast boy. Short: Gender switching. A/N: In this story Sanyfia can come a copple of times.
1. Making up for the karaoke

**Hey! It's Sanyfia here again! I created another story! I just had a couple of songs in my head and then i theath:"Hey! Why don't i make a fanfic about the songs?" So here i am. please R/R!**

**- Sanyfia**

* * *

><p>"Hey Raven!"Beast boy knocked on Raven's door. Raven opened the door and mutterd "What?" Beast boy smiled widely."Wanna come to the karaoke party in town?"He asked hopefully.<p>

Raven looked at him like he was crazy, which he was."No."She said in her monotone voice. Beast boy's smile faded. "But..."He started but Raven cut him off."Listen _Garfield_, I don't want to come and i have my reasons so leave me alone!" She barked.

She closed the door and let Beast boy alone in the hallway. His ears drooped and he looked at his feet. "O...okay. If you don't go than i won't go either."He said to the door.

Raven cursed him before opening the door again. "Will you leave me alone if i come?"She asked narrowing her eyes.

His ears poked up and he nodded happily. "Awesome! We're waiting in the common room for you, Rae. Dress nicely! Starfire is wearing a dress!" He ran off. She called after him.

"It's Raven! Not Rae!"

She cursed him under her breath and closed the door before stepping to her wardrobe. She opened it and looked carefully at her clothes. She mutterd a 'No' before closing it again. She wasn't prepared for wearing a dress so she only had leotards and a cloak.

"Urg!"She frustrated yelled. "What now? I promised to go with them but i don't have a dress or shoes to go with a dress!

"She pased around a copple of minutes before she heard someone knocking on her door. It was Starfire."Hello, friend Raven! I believe i heard that you also go to the party of the karaoke!"Raven opened the door to see a sparkeling Starfire. "Hey Star, You look...nice."Raven complimented.

"I thank you, friend!"Starfire's smile faded and made place for a frown."I believe you are not going to wear the dress?"She asked.

Raven shook her head. "I want to but i don't have one and i don't know how to make it."

Starfire nodded and smiled. "I think i can help you! I made this dress all by myself!"

She turned around and showed the back of her dress. Her dress was a white empire dress with little flowers under her breasts that connected on her back. The dress reached the ground and covered her white ballarinas. She also wears a silver necklace with a little red diamond in it and little red earrings in the form of a diamond. Her hair was in mermaid waves and her lips were sparkeling red with red eyeshadow.

Raven cocked an eyebrown. "No pink?"She asked. Starfire pursed her lips together and frowned.

"I searched on the web of the Google and it said that the color red and white together made the color pink. Did the web of the Google lie?"

Raven shook her head but said nothing. "Wonderfull! Now we can work on your dress, friend!" She clasped her hands together and pulled Raven to Starfire's room.

Stepping in Starfire's room Starfire pulled out almost hundreds of clothing fabrics in diffrent colors. Raven just stared at the fabrics with her mouth half open. She mutterd a 'Wauw' before sitting on Starfire's bed. Starfire gave Raven a little book that looked like a thick comic book. She stared a second at Starfire before opening the book.

"Ah...It's a prom dress book."Raven closed the book and looked at Starfire who sat next to Raven waiting till she chose a dress. Raven cocked an eyebrow at her which she answered with a question look. "You do not want to choose your dress?" She asked curiosly.

"Starfire, these are prom dresses not normal dresses."Starfire nodded and spoke again."I understand your confusion, friend. But the karaoke is a birthday party of the major of the city. We need to wear prom dresses on the party." Raven just signed and began to read the book.

With Starfire's help Raven soon chose an aquamarine V- neck floor length blush dress. Starfire smiled widely when she chose the beautiful dress.

"Star? Can you change the color of the dress into dark blue?"Raven asked looking at the dress in the book. Starfire's smile even widened if that was possible.

"Alright, friend. Now you just choose the jewels and the shoes whitch i also make by my self." She gave Raven a book of prom shoes and a book of jewels and got to work on the dress.

Raven nodded and looked up from the prom dress book at Starfire. "Starfire, how long will you be working at the dress?"Starfire stopped working and looked at Raven. "An half-hour."She said smiling. Raven's eyes went wide.

"Wow."She said and picked the book prom shoes and began to flip trough it. She chose the simple dark blue ballerinas whith a little ribbon. She told Starfire about the shoes, picked the book jewels and flippes trough it, signing. This wasn't her style. She didn't do girly things.

But this was totally diffrent from what she thought it would be. She just sat there looking at cute things you can wear. Her mind smiled at the strange things she saw and purred at the cute things she saw.

It was harder than she imaged, finding stuff to wear. After a copple of minutes, Starfire yelled. "I am done!" Raven looked up to find the perfect, almost identic dress from the book. The only diffrent was that it was dark blue not aquamarine.

"Starfire...I...I don't know what to say!" Raven stutterd. Starfire frowned. "You do not like it?" She asked. Raven stood up and gave a good look at the dress. "It's perfect!"She said coming to a conclusion.

Starfire smiled. "Are you ready with choosing the juwels?" Raven shook her head."Want to help me?"She asked. Her friend clapped her hands."It would be most wonderfull!" Starfire sat next to Raven and helped looking at the juwels when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"Starfire replied not looking up from the book. "Star? Do you know where Raven is? She isn't in her room." It was Robin. "Yes, i do know where Raven is. She is here with me. We are making us ready for the karaoke, boyfriend Robin. If you don't mind, i will ask you to let us make us ready." There was silence behind the door for a minute before Robin spoke again. "Uh...Okay, Star. See you soon." With that he leaved. Raven looked concerned at Starfire who looked straight at the book.

"Okay, what's wrong?"Raven asked, crossing her arms.

Starfire looked up and met Raven's eyes."Nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine." She gave Raven a weak smile.

"And why should i believe that? I'm an Empath. I can sense that something's wrong."

Starfire signed."I am afraid."

Raven cocked an eyebrow."Why?"

Starfire looked at the ground and closed her eyes."I am afraid that Robin after the party of the karaoke will spent no time with me because he is still obsessed with Slade."

Little tears ran down on Starfire's sheeks. Raven smiled weak and laid a hand on her shoulder. Starfire looked up and again met Raven's eyes.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Star."She pulled Starfire in a hug which she returned.

"I thank you, friend."She said weakly. She let go of Raven and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, shall we work on the juwels and make-up? I think Beast boy would like to see you in this dress."Starfire said holding up the dress.

Raven smiled before she knew what Starfire had said. "What? Why would he like to see me in this dress?"She asked blushing.

Starfire shrugged. "I do not know, friend."She smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's search for juwels."She finally said.

Starfire grinned, knowing she had won.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it was short but the following chapters will be a little longer. Love you all guys and please RR!**

**-Sanyfia**


	2. Karaoke Fun! Or not?

"Where are the girls?"Robin looked at his watch, still pacing around. Beast boy sat on the couch watching television. Cyborg sat on a chair just watching Robin pacing around. Beast boy turned his head to watch Robin. "Chill, dude. I'm shure there coming. By the way, they're girls!"

Robin stopped pacing and looked at Beast boy. "They should've been here 5 minutes ago!" He frustrated yelled. Beast boy shrugged.

The main doors swished open and revieled the 2 girls. Raven stood, visible uncomfortable, with one arm around her other arm and she looked at the floor. Starfire stood smiling with one arm around Raven and the other hanging next to her.

The boys mouths fell literally open. Their gaze walking over Raven and Starfire wich made Raven even more uneasy. Robin closed his mouth and looked with red cheeks at Starfire. "You 2 look...beautifull!"He walked over to Starfire and handed her his arm. She took it smiling bright.

Cyborg was the second one to recover from the beauty's. "Yeah! That's one hack of a change, Rae! A good one!." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "If someone didn't ask me to go out with you, i should have.'He whispered in her ear. She smiled and gently pushed him away.

Beast boy shook his head and smiled widely. He stood up and made it to Raven, offering his arm. She looked at him strangely. He didn't say anything and didn't stop smiling. She cocked her head to the side but took his arm unshure. He smiled even wider if that was possible and led her to the door.


End file.
